Left Turn At Albuquerque (or Point of No Return)
by AgentAlexKrycek
Summary: Story finds our two "wrascally" agents on a trip to the HOT Southwest, specifically New Mexico. Yes, that same place that UFO crashed years ago...Allegedly! Southwestern legends, locations, lore, and lots of feels. Oh, and don't forget the sex...
1. Chapter 1

**Left Turn at Albuquerque ****(or Point of No Return)**

**_by AgentAlexKrycek_**

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Rating: NC-17 M/M Slash

**Disclaimer**: The characters of the television show "The X-Files" are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the Fox Broadcasting Network, and have been used here without permission for adult entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Timeframe:** Alex Krycek's first week with the FBI, and with Mulder

**Feedback:** This is my very first story, (virgin writer) so please be gentle and constructive. Please R&R, or send all positive feedback to the address above. Negative feedback will be hidden under a rock in my back yard. Thank you!

**Chapter One ~ Agent Down**

"Stay Close, rookie!" Mulder snapped at his new partner. On his first week out in the field with the bureau, this kid was as green as his piercingly beautiful eyes.

Mulder found he was enjoying this feeling of being a protective older brother to this new agent, Alex Krycek. The looks that passed between them made him feel good. Although he attributed them to hero worship or admiration, it was really good not to be on his own anymore. The solitude was starting to do weird things to his mind.

They had just followed a suspect into an abandoned building. The trail lead to this door. Mulder took one side of the doorway and Krycek the other.

"We move on the count of ...," Mulder never got the chance to finish the sentence he was mouthing to his partner. The world exploded into confusion as several things happened at once.

The door they were facing burst open before he had his weapon ready. Alex's gun, however, was already up. Mulder couldn't believe it; the kid's reaction times were incredible. Krycek's gun was firing almost as soon as the door had burst open. Mulder had just barely caught a glimpse of the gunman as the door opened. His eyes had been drawn to the sound of Alex's gun discharging, and then to something else.

He saw Alex's face. He had expected to see fear or terror. The feelings that went through his mind when he had his first in-the-line-of-duty-kill were still vivid in his memory. But Mulder didn't see any of that in this new kid's face. The beautiful glass-green eyes had taken on a cold hardness. The face was impassive, almost calm. It was the lack of feelings that surprised him. It was like watching a snake in hunt. Perfect and precise.

The emerald eyes turned back to him, and the light within returned. He took a step towards Mulder. There was a slight turn to his lips, and he started to speak. He never got the words out, though. Glass and wood splintered behind Mulder, as another shot rang out. Alex's eyes opened in shock, surprise, and pain. His body hit the doorframe and slid slowly down the wall.

Mulder was already whirling towards the window. The thought of an accomplice hiding in the building had never entered his mind! Damn, this was sloppy work on his part! His first week out and I've gotten my partner shot already. God damn it! This couldn't be happening! He had let his partner down. This would do wonders for his already damaged reputation within the bureau.

The shooter in the window never got off a second shot. Mulder's next conscious thought was he had run out of bullets as he emptied his clip into the bastard. It was only when he had turned in the doorway, that he realized that the bullet that had hit Krycek had been meant for him. It would have hit him square in the back, and he would have never known it. "You have the right to remain silent...," he spat at the shooter, then turned all his attention back to Krycek.

The kid lay on his side on the floor. Mulder gently turned the lifeless body on it's back, looking for blood and signs of life. He found neither. As he checked for a heartbeat, Mulder found the cause. Kevlar. Alex had been wearing his bullet-proof vest, just like a good rookie. The pointblank shot, though, had stopped his heart cold.

Mulder ripped open the clean, over-starched shirt, and pulled up the vest. He ran his hand over the smooth, well-muscled chest, looking for a pulse. He took a couple of vital seconds to call for help on his cell phone.

"No, damn it. You're not going to die!" he yelled. "I won't let you." Training took over as he performed chest compressions and lifted the head to open an airway. As he placed his lips over his partner's mouth, he felt the wetness on his own cheeks. He couldn't be crying, it had to be sweat. It was salty on his lips, it had to be sweat. Mulder was totally unprepared for the flood of emotions he experienced as he pushed air back into the younger man's lungs. Moments later there was a moan and a sharp intake of breath. Mulder pulled his lips away with reluctance.

The moan had a sound, "Muuuuuuuuuuuuldaaaaaaaaaaaaa a." Had he just heard his name or had the kid been trying to say 'mother'.

"Easy there, Alex, stay still, help's already on the way," Mulder said as he wiped his tears from Alex's cheeks. "You're going to be just fine." We're going to be just fine, he thought, as the sounds of the EMT's running up the stairway got closer.

Hours later in the hospital, Alex had gone through every test that could be performed, and was returned to his room. Mulder had been waiting the entire time. His pacing in the hallway, like an expectant father, had just about driven the hospital staff insane. Every ten minutes almost to the second, he had asked if there was any news.

Mulder entered the room silently. The sight on the bed nearly took his breath away. He knew that his partner was handsome. They couldn't go out in public without turning heads of both sexes.

This had been an inside joke at the bureau. There had even been a photo taken with a surveillance camera as they returned from lunch. The photo had been enlarged by person or persons unknown to poster size, with the caption "The FBI wants you!" The photo showed Mulder looking skyward with the wind tossing his hair. Alex was at his side, looking up at him,—and looking as if he has just dropped out of the pages of GQ Magazine. Mulder had loved the poster, even though it was at his expense. He had kept it.

Alex lay on the bed sleeping lightly. His face was almost angelic in the light filtering through the blinds. Damn, agents were getting younger every day. Mulder couldn't remember ever being this young when he started with the bureau. He hadn't noticed Krycek's eyes open. When Mulder's thoughts returned to Earth, he saw Alex studying him, a smile playing across his face.

"Are those for me, Mulder?" He asked with a laugh, gesturing towards the flowers and candy in his arms. "Now I sure that I'm going to die."

Mulder blushed and felt foolish, but quickly got under control again. "Well, I wasn't sure what to get someone who just took a bullet for me..., I just wanted to say 'Thank You,' And, I'm glad you're not dead," he stammered.

Now it was Alex's turn to blush, and he turned his eyes away. Through closed eyes, he spoke. "I hear you re-started my heart, Fox. I guess that kind of makes us even. Oh, I'm glad you're not dead also."

Mulder, let the name slide. There would be better times to correct him. The room was full of emotions neither man could express out loud. Mulder crossed the remainder of the distance and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I need..., can I ask you something?" Alex said as he looked into Mulder's eyes. For a second, panic ran through Murder's head as he wondered if Alex had remembered anything that had happened in that hallway.

"Anything, Alex, you know you can ask me anything." Mulder leaned closer.

"Will you help me get to the bathroom, " Alex pleaded. "I've got to take a piss like nobody's business."

"Are you sure you should be getting up? I can get you a bed pan," Mulder offered.

"Please! I just lived through getting shot in the chest, do you want my bladder to blow up too?!" Alex said, swinging his legs off the bed. "Don't you know by now, I'm invincible!"

Mulder realized there was no arguing with him and reached out to hold his shoulders. As Alex stood, the hospital gown fell open in the back. Alex was completely nude under the gown. With every step the gown would open and close giving Mulder a view of the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He could sense desire rising in his groin, and tried to justify it in his mind. An ass is an ass, either male or female, from this side they all look the same. Besides, there was no denying it, the kid was gorgeous. Once they got to the bathroom, he couldn't deny anything anymore. His cock was at full attention.

"I'll just wait outside," Mulder said, as he turned to give Krycek some privacy.

"No," Alex pleaded. "Please stay. I'm not sure I can stand without assistance."

"All right." Mulder agreed as he moved his hands down to Alex's waistline. "Whenever you're ready."

There was no longer anyway to deny it. His cock was still hard as a rock, and it couldn't hide behind the fact the there was an asexual-butt in front of him. Mulder wondered where the cameras were now, this would be an even better 'recruiting poster' than the last one. He wished he was back in his basement office, hidden away, doing paperwork.

"I can't do this," Alex said pitifully. "Could you hum something, turn on the water, tap dance, close your eyes...something, anything." He realized then, that he wasn't alone in his uncomfortableness. The laughter that echoed in the bathroom covered the sounds of Alex finally relaxing. Mulder was still giggling, when Alex bent to flush the toilet. As Alex's bare bottom brushed across his still-hard erection, Mulder jumped back a step. His face turned red and hot and he wondered just how much Krycek had felt. But, Alex said nothing as the two returned to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Left Turn at Albuquerque ****(or Point of No Return) ~ Chapter Two**

_**"What Happens In Albuquerque, Stays in Albuquerque!"**_

_**by AgentAlexKrycek**_

**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek  
**Rating**: NC-17 M/M Slash

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the television show "The X-Files" are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the Fox Broadcasting Network, and have been used here without permission for adult entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Timeframe:** Alex Krycek's first week with the FBI, and with Mulder

**Feedback:** This is my very first story, (virgin writer) so please be gentle and constructive. Please R&R, or send all positive feedback to the address above. Negative feedback will be hidden under a rock in my back yard. Thank you!

_**Chapter Two ~ "What Happens in Albuquerque Stays in Albuquerque!"**_

**Albuquerque, N.M.**

Alex had only spent a couple of days in the hospital, before being released with a clean bill of health. Back on the job and back on the road, the two agents found themselves in a hotel room in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Oh man, dinner was fantastic!" Alex exclaimed as he dived backwards onto the bed. "Thanks, Mulder. I don't get too many chances to eat in a nice restaurant. You know me, I'm more of a beer and pizza kind of guy."

"First of all, that wasn't a 'nice' restaurant, remember this is Albuquerque, " Mulder corrected. "This is a city whose major claim to fame is that it's responsible for getting more cartoon bunnies lost than any other in the nation. And, second, we hadn't had a chance to celebrate your return from the dead."

Mulder was being sarcastic, trying to get Alex's goat. The restaurant had been incredible. Situated on a peak on the top of the Sandia Mountains, the restaurant had views that stretched for hundreds of miles in every direction. The only way to get to the restaurant was a breathtaking, and sometimes unsettling, two-mile tramway ride to the crest. Billed as the "world-longest," the ride took you from one world to another. They had departed from the hot and dry high-desert environment, but arrived at the top to find pockets of snow and ski-lifts. The towering mountain range shelters the southwestern city below, and the view at night is beautiful to behold. Like a miniature Los Angeles, the lights stretch for the horizon. It was probably one of the most romantic places Mulder had ever been. The food was palatable, made better only by the understanding that it had to ride the same tramway to the top of the mountain everyday.

Alex Krycek had enough alcohol in him to not be out-done, not tonight anyway. "Mulder, don't you know that New Mexico is famous the galaxy over for it's cuisine. Little green men can't say enough about that diner in, what's the name of that city again, Roswell? The foods to die for! Would you like your mutilated cow well done, medium, or disemboweled, sir?"

Mulder, on his own bed, laughed, and then reached for a pillow and threw it at the younger agent.

"I think I'll take a shower," Alex said.

Mulder lay on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling. His mind was full of thoughts. He couldn't believe how close he had gotten to Alex in such a short time. Where Mulder was cynical and suspicious, Alex was joking and boisterous. He wanted to tell him how important he had become in his life. How he had ended the isolation that Mulder had exiled himself into. He looked forward to each day now and it was due in a large part to his new partner. But telling him could change everything. Not only was it unprofessional, but there was the chance that Alex didn't share these feelings of friendship. After all, it was only friendship, since nothing had come from it. Mulder let the thoughts leave his mind as his stripped off his suit.

The bathroom door opened, and a thick cloud of steam came out. Out of the steam came Alex.

"Showers all yours, Mulder," he said. Wrapped only in a small towel which didn't cover much, the sight of Alex had the same effect on Mulder as always. His heart skipped a beat and his body started to respond. His eyes took in the body in front of him. It was a swimmers body, nicely muscled. Beads of sparkling water still clung to the almost hairless pecs, making glistening trails down his abs. The only flaw was the remains of a small bruise to the left center of the chest. The only mark left from the shooting the week before. Mulder unconsciously reached for it, placing his hand over it. Krycek covered the hand with his own and looked into Mulder's eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" Mulder asked.

"Only when I laugh, luckily I don't have to worry about that when I'm with you, Mulder," he smiled and dropped his hand.

Mulder had forgotten that he was standing in only his underwear. Underwear that was starting to strain from the pressure building behind it. He almost dove into the bathroom.

He came out what seamed to him like hours later. The room was dark and Alex had already curled under only a sheet in the crisp desert night. The light of the neon sign outside provided a soft comforting pulse in the room as he dropped his towel and did the same. His back was towards Alex, as he tried to clear his mind for sleep. He was still wondering what the younger agent must think of him. He was certainly living up to his reputation of being strange.

This was stupid! He wasn't gay. So, he had some childhood experimentations, but every boy has those. Why did Krycek reawaken all these strange feelings in him. He couldn't even guess at Krycek's sexuality since they never discussed their personal lives. He didn't even know that much about Krycek's childhood, except that it wasn't very happy. That's probably why the two got along so well. After losing his sister, Samantha, Mulder's childhood had ended too early as well.

Krycek had drive, ambition, a need for approval, and acceptance, that almost surpassed all else. He was like a horse, a wild stallion, needing to be broken. Mulder's psychological background took over and he could only imagine what Dr. Freud would have to say about his comparison of Alex to a stallion. With a pitiful moan, he turned away from the window and his tortured thoughts.

In the blinking of the light, he looked over at Alex. He was surprised to find Alex gazing back at him. Their eyes locked for a time and words were no longer necessary. Both stood, bridging the distance between them. Mulder wrapped the younger agent in his arms, kissing him again as if it was his life that depended on it now. He thought that he knew what passion was until this very moment. Everything was Alex and the only thing that mattered was Alex. He longed to share with him, explore him, and possess him. He stopped kissing only long enough to search Alex's face for any signs of objections.

Alex's eyelashes fluttered open, looking for the reason the kiss had ended. Their eyes met once again, as Mulder asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you," Alex answered. "I need you, Fox.'

"Don't call me Fox..." Mulder mumbled as he kissed his way down Alex's neck..

"I probably should let you know though, that I've never done this before...with a man," Alex whispered out between kisses. Mulder pulled back, and looked into those green eyes again, losing himself in them. "We can go as slow or fast as you want; do whatever you want or don't want to do."

"Mulder, you talk way too much," Alex said as he pushed him onto the bed. Alex knelt on the bed, appraising his new lover. His hands ran over Mulder's body, memorizing every detail.

Mulder closed his eyes and let the feelings overtake him. The strong fingers ran through the light hair on his chest. He felt the hands go tentatively lower, until they were gently exploring his cock. He re-opened his eyes to find Alex looking at him again. "You really want to fuck me?" Alex asked with a strange smile on his face.

"I want to make love to you," Mulder corrected. "If that's what you mean."

"With this huge fucking cock!" Alex exclaimed. "Look, Mulder, I don't want my first time to be my _last_ time. Can I re-think my position here."

"It's the only cock I have, and It only came in that size," Mulder answered carefully with a smirk. "Besides, we can do any position you want." Mulder flexed his legs, throwing Alex over on the bed. Starting at his lips, he kissed a trail down his neck to his chest. Taking one of Alex's nipples in his mouth, he bit gently down. The moan filled the room as Alex's body lifted off the bed. He repeated the torture on the other nipple before continuing down. His hands reached Alex's cock first, and he gripped it hard. Alex moaned again. Mulder looked at the new cock in his hand. It was beautiful. The shape was perfect, and though not as large as his, still substantial in size. He realized also that this was the point of no return. They could still stop and save face. All this could be blamed on the few drinks they had had at the restaurant earlier. He made his decision and took Alex's hard cock into his mouth.

Just as he had suspected, Alex was wild in the bedroom. He thrashed and moaned. He ran his hands through Mulder's hair, and couldn't decide whether to push his head lower or pull it away. When the moans started to come faster, and Alex started to babble in something that sounded like Russian, Mulder pulled his mouth away. Alex tried to push his head back down to no avail.

"Not yet comrade, I don't want you to come so soon," Mulder said, gently stroking the sweat away from Alex's eyes.

Alex's next move caught him off balance. In a heartbeat, Alex had slid under Mulder leg, reached around his back and pulled him to the top of the bed. As Mulder braced himself against the hotel wall, Alex pulled Mulder's cock into his mouth. There was some sputtering and choking in the beginning, spurring Murder to ask if everything was okay. Had Alex bit off more than he could chew? His only answer was the gliding of the velvety soft tongue as it explored where the hands had left off.

Alex took Mulder's cock down his throat to the point of gagging, and marveled that there was still more left. He reluctantly released his trophy, and took each ball into his mouth. His hands were busy as well, exploring Mulder's muscled ass. He stopped sucking on Mulder's balls long enough to spit on his fingers. Then taking Mulder's cock back into his mouth, he inserted a finger. Mulder went crazy. His body tightened, and his cock started to spasm. He then felt pain as Alex pulled his balls sharply back down, preventing his impending orgasm. "Not yet comrade, I don't want you to come so soon," Alex mimicked with a smirk that could only be called evil.

Mulder looked proudly down at Alex, he had under-estimated the younger man, it wouldn't happen again. "Turn over, babe. Are you ready for this," Mulder asked. "Do you really want it? Tell me that you really want it."

"Do it, Mulder, do it now before I change my mind," Alex said bracing himself. He never saw the slap coming. Mulder's hand landed with a resounding crack across Alex's butt, making him yelp and jump. "What the hell was that for?! Ouch!"

"Your being a smartass, and, oh yeah, for pulling my balls like that!" Mulder laughed. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes, damn it, oww," Alex wined. "I was almost in the mood, but now..." The rest of his words were lost as Mulder buried his face between his cheeks. After coating the entry with saliva, Mulder pulled away. Grabbing a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, he applied a liberal amount to himself.

Straddling Alex, Mulder placed the tip of his engorged cock against the virgin opening. He leaned down, sticking his tongue into Alex ear. "This is the point of no return, Alex."

"Fuck meeee, damn you..." Alex moaned and Mulder needed no further encouragement. The feeling as he entered Alex was incredible! It was hot and tight. The moan that escaped the younger man's lips was of pure pleasure. Mulder wondered if he had really ever had sex before this time. But, the feelings weren't just physical, but mental as well. Wave after wave of intense emotions washed over him. He picked up his cadence and Alex matched him move for move. It was a partnership that was meant to be. He had never had it this good.

Something was missing though, and then Mulder realized what. He couldn't see Alex's face, he couldn't look into his eyes. "Alex turn over, put your legs on my shoulders." Mulder ordered. As he entered Alex for the second time, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He began to work Alex's cock with a steady rhythm matching his own thrusts. Alex arched on the bed until the only part touching the mattress was his shoulders. "Open your eyes, Alex," Mulder ordered again. The look between them was electric. Mulder heard himself saying it before he even realized what he was saying, ""I love you, I think I have from the first day I met you."

Krycek smiled and said, "I love having sex with you too." If Mulder needed an out, Krycek had just provided one.

Mulder was getting too close now, too close for reason. He bent down to kiss Alex, while still fucking and stroking him. "Say it, " he ordered between kisses. "Tell me, God damn you, tell me you love me!" Alex was getting hammered, and his moans were coming fast and loud. It would be over in a second. "Say it Alex, please," Mulder begged as he lost himself inside Alex. He could feel Alex coming as well. His cock sent shot after shot of cum between their two connected bodies. Alex threw his arms around Mulder's neck, kissing him long, hard, and deep. Inside the kiss, he said the words, "I love you, too." And then he broke down in tears. The sobs wracked his body.

Mulder felt like hell. "Alex, oh God, are you hurt? he asked genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry, It's totally my fault. I should have never had you do this." He held the younger man until the tears abated, and held him long after still. His cock was still buried in Alex, when his partner opened his eyes again.

"I'm not hurt, not in any way that I wouldn't want to be hurt from now on. I just never knew how much I needed to hear those words from another person, ...even you. You know, you really did re-start my heart, in more ways than you can ever know."

"Thanks Krycek, you rat, you're such a romantic," Mulder retorted. "You know, no matter what happens from here on out, we'll always have Albuquerque." Laughter filled the room, until Mulder felt Alex prodding him. "What's up, Doc? Is that a carrot in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Hey Mulder, is it my turn to make love to you now,?" he asked with a look he knew that Mulder couldn't resist.

**Chapter's End (Actually the beginning) _Don't you just love a good Paradox?! ;-) Two Chapters left to go, what do you guys think? :-) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III ~ **_**Left Turn at Albuquerque ****(or Point of No Return) **_

_**by AgentAlexKrycek**_

**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek  
**Rating**: M / NC-17 M/M Slash

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the television show "The X-Files" are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the Fox Broadcasting Network, and have been used here without permission for adult entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Timeframe:** Alex Krycek's first week with the FBI, and with Mulder

**Feedback**: This is my very first story, (virgin writer) so please be gentle and constructive. Please R&R, or send all positive feedback to the address above. Negative feedback will be hidden under a rock in my back yard. Thank you!

_**Chapter Three ~ "The Destination"**_

"Whoa there, you wascally wabbit," Mulder stalled. He hadn't seen this coming this quickly, and hadn't thought he would be thrown into the fire this fast. "I've just had my first real '_gay_' experience within the last couple of hours, Alex. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a 'bottom' just yet." The words had no sooner left his mouth, when he saw the pain and hurt in Alex's eyes. The words had hit him like a slap in the face.

"So you think less of me because I allowed you to fuck me," Alex said accusingly.

"Alex, come on, I didn't say that," Mulder tried to be as soothing as possible. "I wouldn't ever say that."

"You didn't have to," Alex said over-emphasizing each word. Alex's mood had turned to frost. "You know what, Mulder, It's late and we have an early day tomorrow, I think I'll turn in." Alex turned and crawled back into his own bed.

"Alex, please don't go to sleep like this," Mulder begged. "There's just a whole lot that I have to figure out for myself. I need some time. I _do_ love you. I am sure of that much."

"Take all the time you want, Mulder," Alex said under his breath.

Mulder crawled into bed behind Krycek spooning their bodies together. At first Alex stiffened, trying to resist his overture; but then his body relaxed, and he allowed Mulder to hold him. Mulder held on to Alex until he could feel his breathing change as he entered sleep. Sleep didn't come easy that night for Mulder. His mind was a riot of feelings and ideas. He finally tried to clear his mind, and took Alex closer into his arms. They fell asleep in the position.

The next morning, Alex awoke to find Mulder already showered and wearing casual clothing. He had no right to look so good in just a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, Alex thought to himself.

"Good morning, I didn't want to wake you," Mulder greeted a little to cheerfully for the early hour. "We don't have to be in Roswell until tomorrow. So you're all mine today. There something I really want to show you."

"Didn't you show me enough last night," Alex quipped curtly as he shut the bathroom door firmly. Alex leaned against the door for a couple of seconds. He allowed his mind to drift back to the events of the prior night. The thoughts of their lovemaking brought a smile back to his face. When had everything gone wrong? What had caused Mulder's sudden rejection of him? Why didn't he want him, as much as he wanted Mulder?

Alex was showered, dressed, and in the rental car in record speed. Since it was so quiet, Mulder dropped the convertible top as the car got on the highway to make the drive northwest. Both Alex and himself had demons they needed to exorcise from the prior night. Besides, Mulder thought, all of this will be righted soon.

Besides him in the car, Alex was still trying to sort his thoughts and feelings as he watched the towering mountains give way to desert, then to forest, and back to desert again. This place was so beautiful, so different than the official and antiseptic environment of Washington, D.C. The spaces were so open and the skies too blue to be real. He could easily understand that Mulder was confused. Last night had been a blow to his self-image, or the image of self he thought he had always known. He also had no doubt that Mulder did love him, if not he wouldn't be playing with Alex's leg on the drive north. The beauty of the day, the wind playing in his hair and Mulder playing with his thigh, was too much. Alex fell asleep.

Just over two hours later, Mulder had reached his goal. He pulled the car into a secluded area and parked. "Hey Alex, we're here," he announced as he gently woke his partner.

"Just where the hell is 'here'?" Alex asked, as he awoke to the bleak surroundings. "Is this something you do Mulder? Seduce your partners and then drive them out to the middle of nowhere to dispose of them?"

"Trust me will you," Mulder coaxed. "All your questions will be answered shortly."

"Now you're really scaring me," Alex said, but followed Mulder to the top on the small ridge. The sight from the crest of the hill stopped him cold. Mulder was already taking in the view. His face was a study in pure joy.

_**Chaco.**_ The thousand-year-old five-story stone ruins stretched out forever in front on them. Comprised of ten interconnected buildings boasting a staggering three thousand rooms total, the complex literally covered miles. The main building, Pueblo Bonito, had taken twelve generations to build and covered almost three acres by itself.

"Oh my God, Mulder this is incr...," Alex began, but words failed him.

"Yes, isn't it," Mulder added, coming up behind Alex and putting his arms around the younger man. "I've always wanted to see this place, ever since I first heard about it at Oxford."

"Did you know that five hundred years before there was a United States, the Anasazi were at their height here in Chaco Canyon," Mulder explained. "When the pilgrims were freezing in New England trying to make a new home for themselves this had already existed and been vacated for hundreds of years. It's bigger in size than the Coliseum in Rome. It was the center of a huge religious and commerce center which covered 95,000 square miles here in the southwest and stretching into Mexico," Mulder rambled happily.

"It wouldn't be until almost 1900 in New York City, before another building even close to this size would be attempted in the _new world_," Mulder continued. "Not bad for a people who hadn't even invented the wheel, had no domesticated pack animals, and had no written language. Did you know the roadway system; made of adobe packed pathways 30-feet wide, leading to this place covers four states and parts of Mexico? Did, I say that they hadn't invented the wheel yet? They used a system of lighthouses along those roads and could send messages over thousands of miles almost instantly... What time is it Alex?"

Alex tore his gaze away to look at his watch, "Just before noon, New Mexico time," he answered.

"Perfect, you have got to see this," Mulder pointed to the ruins. Alex looked but couldn't find what his partner was indicating. He stood transfixed, watching the play of light on the sandstone ruins below. The shadows stretched and hid, almost with lives of their own, until noon. When the noontime sun hit its apex, the ruins took on a new look.

"Mulder! The shadows they've all disappeared!" Alex said astounded. Mulder, who was still holding him, explained, "The ruins are built true East, West, North, and South. Not only that, but the walls and buildings also mark the exact days of the winter and summer solstice, and the eighteen year cycle of the moon." Mulder figured that Alex might be a little tired of the history lesson, so he threw something more personal into the next thing he said. "I love you, Alex."

Alex leaned back, placing his head on Murder's shoulder. He was happy, almost relieved, to hear those words from Mulder again. But, he wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy. "You don't act like it, Mulder. You treat me more like your enemy than your lover," he accused.

Mulder took the insult and let it slide. "You know that some early Native American tribes had a policy that's not too widely known. Most will still deny it to this very day," Mulder whispered into Alex's ear. "When you had beaten your enemy on the field of battle, the victor had the choice: fuck him or kill him."

As the shadows returned to Chaco, the light dawned for Alex. He knew now the reason why they were here and why Mulder had gone to all this trouble.

"Well, you don't have that great a scalp, so I guess I'm gonna have to fuck you," Alex joked and then became serious. "Mulder, you really want me to make love to you right here, right now, " Alex said increduasly. "Man, you really are one sick little puppy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this a National Park?" Mulder nodded. "If we get caught, you know that it's a federal crime..."

"Well, we are Federal agents," Mulder chipped in.

Alex Krycek looked long and hard into Mulder's eyes. If this was his lover's fantasy then he was going to go all out to make it come true. However, there were several logistical problems to overcome first. "You know we're not ready for this," Alex stated. "There are things we need, that we don't happen to have with us."

Mulder produced a small vial of hotel room lotion from his pocket. "Like this, you mean," he asked with a self-assured cocky smile.

"Mulder, you're such a fucking Boy Scout." Alex laughed. "Always prepared, huh? Could you pass me some water?"

A look of momentary panic crossed Mulder's face. It only lasted a second, but Alex had caught it.

"Am I to understand that you brought lube, but _no_ water?" Alex burst out laughing. "There goes my whole image of you as a Boy Scout. Well, I'm glad to see that you have your priorities straight! Come here." The two men kissed in the shadow of the ancient ruins.

**To be Continued…!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Left Turn at Albuquerque ****(or Point of No Return) Chapter Four**_

**_by AgentAlexKrycek_**

**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek  
**Rating:** M / NC-17 M/M Slash

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the television show "The X-Files" are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the Fox Broadcasting Network, and have been used here without permission for adult entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Timeframe:** Alex Krycek's first week with the FBI, and with Mulder

**Feedback:** This is my very first story, (virgin writer) so please be gentle and constructive. Please R&R, or send all positive feedback to the address above. Negative feedback will be hidden under a rock in my back yard. Thank you!

_**Chapter Four ~ "An Offering to the Ancients"**_

It took several hours to find just the perfect location. The area had to be secluded from watching eyes, yet symbolic in some way. Just any place wasn't good enough. Everything had to be perfect.

The Chaco Canyon ruins are comprised of 15 great kivas and a hundred small ones. The great kivas once held up to 400 people at worship, and the small about 100 each. At one time the kiva's all had great wooden roofs, comprised of 250,000 timbers. Some of the trees had been hauled, by foot, from distances of up to 70-miles away. When Chaco was abandoned, the kivas had been set afire. The scorch marks on the stone walls last to this very day. Today, the kivas open to the heavens, the gods, and the blistering New Mexico sun.

But now, two solitary men stood in the center of one of the isolated kivas holding on to one another. In the center of the kiva was an alter surrounding a crude wooden ladder which led below. It was onto that alter that Alex pushed Mulder gently down. Standing just a couple of feet away, he began to slowly disrobe. Mulder watched at first, then hurried to catch up. When both were naked they stood across the alter assessing each other. The desert sun played across the two virile bodies. The harsh light sculpted each rippling muscle and smooth valley on the two. All it would take is a little warpaint and a couple of loincloths and they would look like they had always belonged here.

Mulder was the first to speak. "Alex, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Alex blushed and looked down, as Mulder continued. "I know that's not the traditional word to use for a man, however, 'handsome' just doesn't do any justice to you. Every time I see you like this, you take my breath away."

"Fox,..., sorry, my bad, Mulder, you really shouldn't build me up so much," Alex pleaded. "You'll make it impossible for me to live up to your expectations. Besides that, you make it really hard for me to give you a compliment, because anything I could say now would pale miserably. I will say this to you though, and I hope you'll always remember it, my feelings for you are more important to me than my own life. "

Mulder was floored. He searched Alex's eyes for any signs of deception and could find none. His knees felt weak and his heart was pounding in his chest. Finally he spoke. "Wow, for someone who doesn't know how to give a compliment that was a really good one," Mulder finally managed to stammer. Reaching over to kiss Krycek, all reservations he'd had about giving himself to another man disappeared. He had made the right choice, and the time was now at hand.

Together, they fell down onto the smooth stone platform. Alex covered Mulder's body with his own, while covering him with kisses.

The sandstone was cool on his back, but the texture bit into his skin. Mulder was beyond caring. His moans mixed with the eerie cries of the wind.

The Navajos say that this place is haunted, that the _Chindi _-or ghosts- still haunt Chaco. Anyone within earshot would be convinced as two new voices joined the chorus made by the voices of the ancients, the Anasazi. To the builders of this place, this was the center of all creation, the heart of the world. It was the place where man had exited the underworld, and entered the wonderous world above. This assent was represented by the kiva. In that kiva, one thousand years later, two men were engaged in a spiritual epiphany of their own.

Alex stopped kissing Mulder, long enough to give him the same choice that Mulder had given him the night before. "This is your point of no return, Mulder. Are you sure you want this?"

Mulder, however, was deep in a fever of lust. He pulled Alex back down to him. They slid on each other on a layer of sweat. Neither one was in charge, but both were in control. finally, after an eternity, they parted. Mulder's lips felt tender and sore, but he was beyond caring. He felt himself being gently pulled up by his arms, as Alex maneuvered him against the circular stone wall. The wall provided some blissful shade from the relentless sun that was beating down on them.

Alex dropped to his knees in the soft sand in front of Mulder. In the sacred setting, the move looked almost reverent. Looking lovingly into Mulder's eyes, Alex took his cock into his mouth. Slowing licking the crown, he teased Mulder without mercy. Mulder gripped the wall for support. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, and rivulets ran down his heaving chest. If this is just the beginning, he thought, I'm not going to make it. Alex took his throbbing cock down his talented throat again and again. By now, he knew Mulder's reactions and could tell when he was getting close. When he felt the threshold approach, he pulled away.

Krycek led Mulder back to the alter. After covering the rough stone with their clothing, he pushed Mulder down onto the stone. Laying facedown on the hard stone, Mulder started to turn over. Alex stopped him. "Mulder, it'll be easier your first time in this position," he explained.

"You took me on your back last night, and it was your first time," Mulder argued trying to get his way.

"Yes, I did," Alex soothed. "But, what I neglected to tell you, is that I like a little bit of pain sometimes. You need to start out slow, babe."

Mulder grabbed the tidbit of information and stored it away to digest later. Krycek never failed to surprise him. Alex dropped to his knees again, burying his face between Mulder's legs. Fireworks exploded in Mulder's mind as Alex's tongue explored the hidden reaches of his body. Wave after wave of passion washed over his body. Popping open the small bottle of lotion, Alex replaced his mouth with a finger. The transition was so smooth that Mulder almost didn't notice. Almost. The invasion was enough to make him tense up again, bracing himself for what was still to come. He tried to calm his mind and give himself over to the new physical sensations he was experiencing. It was uncomfortable, but there really wasn't any pain. Every second or two, Alex would brush his prostate sending new spasms of pleasure straight to this cock.

Two fingers replaced one finger, then three, until Alex was certain that Mulder was ready for him. Alex wiped the remainder of the lotion on his throbbing cock. As he dropped the empty bottle, he hoped in passing that it offered some sort of sun protection factor. On his knees behind Mulder, he placed himself at the virgin opening. Leaning over, his tongue found Mulder's ear. As he whispered his feelings to Mulder, he gave a gentle push. The head of his cock popped through the tightly-muscled wall.

Mulder cried out in pain. He had meant to take it quietly, like a man. He wanted to make Alex proud, and do at least as good as the younger man had the night before. But, the white hot knife of pain had stabbed deep into his brain. "God, Alex, Stop, please! It hurts!" Mulder tried to move away, but was trapped by the stone.

Alex froze his movements. Trying to be as soothing as possible, he waited for the initial pain to pass. "It'll only hurts for a little while, Mulder," he said matter-of-factly. "The pain will pass soon. Take deep breaths. Your body's just getting used to me."

"I'm really sorry Alex," Mulder said between ragged breaths. "I wanted to make you proud of me. I really want you to be the one."

"Shhhhh. You're rushing yourself," Alex said. "This isn't something you can just dive into. You need to make your body relax, clear your mind and concentrate on only the pleasure that you're feeling."

True to his word, the pain was starting to pass, giving way to a feeling of pleasure Mulder had not expected. Another groan escaped his lips. This one was deeper, more primitive. Some of the reservations Mulder had the prior evening had revolved around a feeling that this would be a degrading, emasculating event. He was finding the exact opposite to be true. The thought that he was connected both physically and mentally to Alex was incredibly hot. He was finding that his sexuality had levels he hadn't even begun to explore. He was just starting to scratch the surface of all these new concepts of himself and what he thought he knew.

Alex could sense the change in Mulder's body. In just seconds, Mulder had gone from being tense and resisting to welcoming his cock. Alex had slowly and gently been pushing himself in the whole time, but how allowed his cock to slide the remaining distance. His cock hit bottom and Mulder's prostate, and a new series of moans came from the man on the bottom.

Gently massaging the tortured muscles on Mulder's back and shoulders, Alex began to slowly rotate his hips in a slow circle, bringing his cock almost all the way out before driving all the way back in. Mulder was euphoric, and his body was obeying orders that weren't being sent by his brain. He could feel his hips pumping in counter-movement to Alex, refusing to let him go. "Damn, Alex, that feels really good," Mulder said. "I hope that I make you feel great as this when I'm inside you."

He felt a kiss of agreement land on his back. "Don't worry, you do," Alex confirmed.

"Only one thing would make this better," Mulder threw out, hoping to get Alex's attention. It worked.

"And what might that be," Alex asked knowing he was falling for a trap.

"I want to see your face," Mulder begged. "I want to look into your eyes when you come. I want no question in my mind, as to who I'm making love too."

Alex still wasn't convinced. Everything had been perfect so far. But all it would take is a wrong move to change this from a positive experience to a negative. "We can try another position, If you can handle this one, you can have your way," Alex compromised. "Slowly stand up with me. Brace yourself against the wall again."

It took some careful maneuvering, but soon the two were in a standing position. Alex kicked Murder's legs further apart to make up for their differences in height, and began to ride him slightly harder. Mulder matched him move for move, enjoying the control that the new position now offered him. "Fuck me, oh yeah, Alex, that's it...fuck me," Mulder pleaded and Alex was happy to comply. Alex realized that Mulder was going to get his way. Besides, this was his fantasy, he should be the one in charge.

"All right Mulder, you win," Alex announced. "Whatever you want. Just be careful, I don't want to hurt you. I'm pulling out now, but it will only be for a second."

Krycek gently pulled out, and returned to the stone platform. Laying face up on the stone, he beckoned Mulder over. "Get on top of the rock," he explained. "Sit on top of me. This will give you total control, you can take as much or as little as you want. Go slowly."

Mulder followed the commands. Straddling the younger man's slim hips in a kneeling position, Mulder lowered himself onto Alex's smooth long cock for the second time. The blinding pain returned momentarily. Krycek had been right. The new position was much more difficult. In the minute it took him to relax again, he studied Alex's body under him. Passion had made him even more attractive. Alex lay with his head resting on his arms. His eyes were closed. His hair was soaking wet and pushed up and away from his face.

Alex had closed his eyes on purpose; he was trying to block every thought from his mind. As Mulder lowered himself onto his cock, Alex knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to make this good for Mulder. He wanted to last, but it was all too much. He reopened his eyes to find Mulder looking down at him, and everything became clear. He understood why Mulder wanted so desperately to change positions now. Alex looked into Mulder's eyes as he began to raise and lower himself on the hard cock buried deep inside him. He was so handsome, it made his heart ache. Even with the sun and the sweat in his eyes, he knew that this was an image he would always remember. "I really love you, Mulder," he stated.

Alex moved his hands from behind his head and onto Mulder's cock. It was an incredible piece of equipment, happily bouncing there in front of him. It slapped his stomach on each downstroke. Alex gripped the tool with both hands. He started stroking Mulder to match the rhythm of their coupling. That was his last conscience thought he had as he lost himself in the act. Their movements merged and combined, as they raced towards their final destination.

Alex could hear the moans and cries, and wasn't sure it they were his or Mulder's, as he started to climax. The orgasm started deep inside him building in intensity, as it got closer to the surface. When it erupted, he thought he would lose consciousness. Simultaneously, he felt Mulder tense his body as he also came. Sprays of thick fluid splashed over Alex's chest, cooling his skin as it landed. He felt Mulder's lips on his face, kissing him as the spasms passed over and through his body.

Their eyes were open throughout their orgasms, feelings passing between them that words were incapable of expressing.

"Was it what you had expected it to be?" Alex finally asked. "Any regrets?"

"It was better than I could have ever guessed, but I guess I have my teacher to thank for that," Mulder said. "No regrets, except that we don't have time to do it again."

Alex looked to the sky, noting that it was starting to turn a pale pink. The blue had deepened and the clouds were taking on gold highlights. Mulder dropped down and they lay in each other's arms, watching as the sun set and the stars and moon rose to dance in the north window of the kiva.

"What happened here Mulder?" Alex asked after a long while.

"You were here with me for the whole thing, or so I thought," Mulder replied confused.

Alex realized his question had been vague and rephrased it. "The Anasazi, what happened?"

Mulder was only more than happy to impart his knowledge on the subject. "No one knows for sure, Alex. There are several theories about it, though:

"One theory blames the collapse to a sudden and severe change in climate in the southwest in 1200 a.d.;"

"Another blames a total spiritual collapse. The Navajos say the collapse was due to the evil and witchcraft practiced here—the biggest taboo that they have. They say that it led to the downfall.

"About the time of the drought that hit this area, a new religion was just taking hold. A religion that was highly attractive to the native population here. The cult of the Kachina. It stressed peace, brotherhood, cooperation, and respect for the Earth and each other. They may have been seduced by this new religion, having lost faith in the priests who could no longer bring any rain.

"There's a forth theory that puts the blame on a band of Toltec Indians who migrated here from Mexico and may have introduce cannibalism to the pueblo peoples..."

"And what do you think happened, Mulder?" Alex asked, genuinely intrigued by this point.

"There was a supernova that lit up the night sky here on July 5th, 1054 a.d. Though they had no written language, this event was important enough for them to mark with paintings on the cliff walls. Within a hundred years of that event, this place was vacated, destroyed, and methodically sealed. The '_Chaco Phenomenon_' came to an end, and with it hundreds of years of progress. The exodus dispersed the Anasazi to every corner of the southwest," Mulder said, sadness tinting his words.

"There are even some who believe that aliens may have visited here, scaring the native population away. Though this sounds far-fetched, something terrified these people so deeply that it drove them to create cliff fortifications like those found in Colorado's Mesa Verde."

"What the hell is it with this state and UFO's, "Krycek laughed. "UFOs are to New Mexico what tornadoes are to Kansas."

"This was the most advanced settlement in this region for hundreds of years, wouldn't it make sense that they would pick this place," Mulder argued. "Anyway, you'll have a chance to have all your questions on UFO's answered in Roswell tomorrow. Remember?"

"Remember," Alex joked. "I've been trying to forget."

Mulder reached over to kiss his partner. His 'partner,' he thought to himself, the word took on a totally different meaning now. The kiss was sweet and gentle and ended much to quickly.

With real regrets at the thought of having to leave, the two agents got slowly dressed and made their way back to the car.

Above them, the ancient ones-'the _Chindi_'- looked down blessing their way. For a while, there had been real life here; not tourists, not scientists, but life, passion, and love. The world was in balance once again.

**Santa Fe**

The drive to Santa Fe took just a couple of hours. Though it's the capitol city of the state, the city lacks the impact that Albuquerque has. City ordinances keep the buildings low and traditional in style, which is disconcerting when it happens to be a McDonald's Restaurant or a hotel.

The whole image is contrived and artificial, which probably explains why so many movie stars have moved to the city. Called "_Hollywood West_" and "_TamaleWood_" in jest, the homes of the rich and famous line the hills surrounding the city. The influx of new, or neuvo-riche, blood has raised the cost of living in Santa Fe. Homes that were built for a few thousand dollars, now sell for millions. Traditional homes which have sheltered families through generations, are thoughtlessly converted into galleries and upscale restaurants.

It was into one of those pretentious hotels that Krycek and Mulder collapsed. They had no sooner curled onto the bed, when they realized they had forgotten to do something very important. Alex reached for the phone first.

"Hello, this is Room 1013," Alex ordered. "Could you please send up two of the biggest steaks you have, medium well; baked potatoes with everything; garden salad, ranch; a chilled bottle of Gewurztraminer; strawberries with whipped cream, and there's an extra twenty in it for you if you can bring up as many candles as you can carry. Oh, and throw in a couple of extra bottles of those little lotions."

Mulder laughed loudly into his pillow, hoping the person on the other end of the phone couldn't hear him.

**Prologue**

Mulder awoke as the first rays of the sun entered the hotel room window. He immediately wished he hadn't. Alex was just starting to stir besides him.

"Jesus Christ! I'm burned in places that I didn't even know that I had!" He wined pitifully. Alex rolled over to hug him. Don't you touch me, Alex! I'm serious! Ouch! Yeow!" He pulled Mulder to him, generating the same reaction again, only louder.

"Hey baby, it was your fantasy... Next time, maybe you'll remember the sunblock, Oh, and the water. Come here, Scoutboy, I'll show you how to make a fire."

**The End**

_AgentAlexKrycek_

**Author's Note:** This Story was originally published on the Red & the Black TerMa site. It remains the same as originally written with a few exceptions where I made slight corrections and clarifications. Thank you so much for reading. In case you are wondering, the information on Chaco Canyon is as accurate as I could make it. It REALLY is that incredible, and if you get the chance to come visit, make sure it is on your list of sights.


End file.
